bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
INT. SUB/Gallery
The image gallery for'' INT. SUB'' Screenshots Screenshot (3879).png|Dr. Indira waits impatiently for her wife Mary-Beth Screenshot (3880).png|The couple embraces after they both had a difficult week Screenshot (3881).png|Exchanging stories about their respective work weeks Screenshot (3883).png|Coming up with the pseudonym "BoBo the Angsty Zebra" for BoJack Horseman Screenshot (3884).png Intro Differences Diane's therapist wants to tell her mediator wife, Mary-Beth, about her week with her clients, but due to doctor-patient confidentiality she changes the clients' names and defining characteristics. As such, BoJack becomes "BoBo The Angsty Zebra", and the opening theme now depicts him as a zebra. He is also shown as a zebra on the TV in the living room and part scenes, and on the magazine hanging outside his bedroom Horsin' Around becomes Stripin' Around. Screenshots Screenshot (3890).png|BoJack's species has been changed to zebra and he is now called "BoBo the Angsty Zebra" Screenshot (3892).png Screenshot (3895).png Screenshot (3896).png Screenshot (3933).png|''Stripin' Around'' magazine cover from the '90s on wall Screenshot (3897).png Screenshot (3899).png Screenshot (3901).png Screenshot (3905).png Screenshot (3903).png Screenshot (3906).png Screenshot (3908).png Screenshot (3913).png Screenshot (3915).png Screenshot (3918).png Screenshot (3919).png Screenshot (3920).png Screenshot (3922).png Screenshot (3924).png Screenshot (3927).png Screenshot (3926).png Screenshot (3931).png Screenshot (3937).png Screenshot (3939).png Screenshot (3941).png Screenshot (3942).png Screenshot (3943).png|Title Card Screenshot (3944).png|Title Card The "A" Plot Description: Mary-Beth suggests to Dr. Indira that she could talk about her clients if she changed their names and main characteristics. Dr. Indira then begins to talk about her week with "Bobo the Angsty Zebra" (BoJack). Dr. Indira is shown in a session with Diane, who she renames "Diana, Princess of Whales", for her story. Diane is telling her about the BoJack tape Ana gave her with BoJack confessing that he almost did something to a girl, which Diane says that must mean she was young. She wonders why BoJack didn't tell her about it. Dr. Indira then suggests Diane puts boundaries between herself and BoJack. Screenshots INT.SUB 01.png|Diane meets with her therapist INT. SUB A-Plot 03A.png INT.SUB 02.png INT.SUB 04.png INT. SUB 04A.png INT.SUB 05.png INT. SUB A-Plot 01.png INT.SUB 08.png INT.SUB 07.png INT. SUB A-Plot 01A.png INT. SUB A Plot 02.png|Diane tries to get BoJack to open up about his mom dying INT. SUB A-Plot 02.png|''"But do you want to talk about it?" INT. SUB A-Plot 03.png INT.SUB A-Plot 06.png INT. SUB A-Plot 04.png INT. SUB A-Plot 05.png INT. SUB A-Plot 06.png INT. SUB A-Plot 08.png INT. SUB A-Plot 09.png|''INT. SUB INT. SUB A-Plot 10.png INT. SUB A-Plot 11.png INT. SUB A-Plot 12.png INT. SUB A-Plot 13.png INT. SUB 12.png INT. SUB 13.png INT. SUB A-Plot 14.png|''"Hey, did you hear my mom died?"'' INT. SUB 014A.png INT. SUB A-Plot 15.png INT. SUB A-Plot 16.png Dr. Janet1.png|Seminar given by Dr. Janet INT. SUB A-Plot 18.png INT. SUB A-Plot 19.png INT. SUB A-Plot 20.png INT. SUB A-Plot 22.png INT. SUB A-Plot 23.png INT. SUB A-Plot 24.png INT. SUB A-Plot 25.png INT. SUB A-Plot 26.png INT. SUB A-Plot 27.png INT. SUB A-Plot 28.png INT. SUB A-Plot 29.png INT. SUB A-Plot 30.png INT. SUB A-Plot 31.png INT. SUB A-Plot 32.png INT. SUB A-Plot 33.png INT. SUB A-Plot 34.png INT. SUB A-Plot 35.png INT. SUB A-Plot 36.png INT. SUB A-Plot 37.png INT. SUB A-Plot 38.png INT. SUB A-Plot 39.png INT. SUB A-Plot 40.png INT. SUB A-Plot 41.png INT. SUB A-Plot 42.png INT. SUB A-Plot 43.png INT. SUB APlot 43A.png INT. SUB A-Plot 44.png INT. SUB A-Plot 44.png INT. SUB A-Plot 44A.png INT. SUB A-Plot 44B.png INT. SUB A-Plot 44C.png INT. SUB A-Plot 45.png INT. SUB A-Plot 46.png INT. SUB A-Plot 47.png INT. SUB A-Plot 49.png INT. SUB A-Plot 50A.png INT. SUB A-Plot 52.png INT. SUB A-Plot 53.png INT. SUB A-Plot 54.png INT. SUB A-Plot 55.png|''"My therapist Dr. Indira doesn't want me talking to you."'' INT. SUB A-Plot 56.png INT. SUB A-Plot 57.png INT. SUB A-Plot 58.png INT. SUB A-Plot 59.png INT. SUB A-Plot 60.png INT. SUB A-Plot 61.png INT. SUB A-Plot 62.png|BoJack storms into Dr. Indira's office INT. SUB A-Plot 63.png INT. SUB A-Plot 64.png|Demanding to know why Dr. Indira told Diane not to talk to him. INt. SUB A-Plot 65.png INT. SUB A-Plot 66.png INT. SUB A-Plot 67.png INT. SUB A-Plot 70.png|Offering BoJack a seat INT. SUB A-Plot 71.png INT. SUB A-Plot 72.png INT. SUB A-Plot 73.png INT. SUB A-Plot 74.png INT. SUB A-Plot 75.png INT. SUB A-Plot 77.png INT. SUB A-Plot 77.png INT. SUB A-Plot 77.png INT. SUB A-Plot 78.png INT. SUB A-Plot 79.png INT. SUB A-Plot 80.png INT. SUB A-Plot 81.png INT. SUB A-Plot 82.png INT. SUB A-Plot 83.png INT. SUB A-Plot 84.png INT. SUB A-Plot 85.png INT. SUB A-Plot 86.png INT. SUB A-Plot 87.png|''"Dr. Indira, will you be my best friend?"'' INT. SUB A-Plot 88.png INT. SUB A-Plot 89.png INT. SUB A-Plot 90.png INT. SUB A-Plot 91.png|Dr. Indira apologizes to her wife for hogging the conversation. The "B" Plot Description: Mary-Beth begins to talk about her week, while also changing the people’s names and characteristics. Her story involves Todd, or "Emperor Fingerface" and Princess Carolyn, or T''angled Fog of Pulsating Yearning in the Shape of a Woman''". In the morning, Todd tells Princess Carolyn to have breakfast, but she assures him she’ll just grab whatever’s at work. Princess Carolyn later goes to Todd's office at WhatTimeIsItRightNow, and asks him for her own office on set. She hands him the paperwork for it, but just when Todd is about to reach for his pen in his jacket, he suddenly blames her for eating his last string cheese. When she denies it, he says they have to get a mediator to help them solve this argument they are having at work. Screenshots Mary-Beth starts B-Plot.png|Mary-Beth narrates the dispute between Todd and Princess Carolyn Emperor Fingerface wakes up.png|Todd wakes up 3) Emperor Fingerface.png 4) You made the characters weird.png|"You made the characters too weird." INT.SUB 002.png INT.SUB 003.png INT.SUB 004.png INT.SUB 005.png INT.SUB 006.png INT.SUB 007.png INT.SUB 008.png INT.SUB B-Plot 01.png INT.SUB 009.png INT.SUB B-Plot 02.png INT.SUB B-Plot 03.png INT.SUB B-Plot 04.png INT.SUB B-Plot 05.png INT.SUB B-Plot 06.png INT.SUB B-Plot 07.png INT.SUB B-Plot 08.png INT.SUB B-Plot 09.png INT.SUB B-Plot 10.png INT.SUB B-Plot 11.png INT.SUB B-Plot 12.png INT.SUB B-Plot 13.png INT.SUB B-Plot 14.png INT.SUB B-Plot 15.png INT.SUB B-Plot 16.png INT.SUB B-Plot 17.png|Todd accusing Princess Carolyn of stealing string cheese INT.SUB B-Plot 18.png INT.SUB B-Plot 19.png INT.SUB B-Plot 20.png INT.SUB B-Plot 21.png INT.SUB B-Plot 22.png INT.SUB B-Plot 23.png INT.SUB B-Plot 24.png INT.SUB B-Plot 25.png INT.SUB B-Plot 26.png INT.SUB B-Plot 27.png INT.SUB B-Plot 28.png INT.SUB B-Plot 29.png INT.SUB B-Plot 30.png|Todd suggests mediation for the workplace dispute over the missing string cheese INT.SUB B-Plot 31.png INT.SUB B-Plot 32.png INT.SUB B-Plot 33.png INT.SUB B-Plot 34.png INT.SUB B-Plot 35.png INT.SUB B-Plot 36.png INT.SUB B-Plot 37.png|Mary-Beth explains mediation process INT.SUB B-Plot 39.png INT. SUB B-Plot 40.png INT.SUB B-Plot 41.png INT.SUB B-Plot 42.png INT.SUB B-Plot 43.png INT.SUB B-Plot 44.png INT.SUB B-Plot 45.png INT.SUB B-Plot 46.png INT.SUB B-Plot 47.png INT.SUB B-Plot 48.png INT.SUB B-Plot 49.png INT.SUB B-Plot 50.png INT.SUB B-Plot 51.png INT.SUB B-Plot 52.png INT.SUB B-Plot 53.png INT.SUB B-Plot 54.png INT.SUB B-Plot 55.png Model Sheets/Misc. Category:Gallery Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries in need of images Category:Season 5 Episode Galleries Category:Season 5